Historias de Testigos?
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, cada uno de los personajes recuerda lo ocurrido desde su propia óptica. Un monólogo por cada protagonista una historia diferente por cada uno de ellos...
1. 1 Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: _Hermione Granger y el resto de los personajes pertenencen a J.K. Rowling, etc...en fin, eso sí es una tragedia.xD! En este primer capítulo, nuestra chica favorita se lamenta en un breve monólogo para explicar las razones por las que se suicida (hecho por el cuál decidí darle la categoría de MA+). Espero que os guste, aunque advierto que puede llegar a ser deprimente..._

* * *

**Embrujada y olvidada **

Hermione Granger. Así me conocían antes…

Ahora me llaman la Sombra, la Cazadora, la Dama de la Noche…

No soy capaz de sentir: desde que me robaron el corazón y huyeron con él…nada puede desarrollarse dentro de mí que logre mitigar el enorme y oscuro vacío que me acecha cuándo no estoy ocupada.

* * *

Advierto un tenue movimiento a la izquierda. La oscuridad lo cubre todo. No deseo obtener luz mediante la magia por temor a ahuyentarlos: debo terminar con esto esta misma noche. Gracias al hechizo de mis gafas de sol, puedo ver la estancia como si fuese de día, pues lo único que en alguna medida entorpece mi visión son mis cabellos, ahora largos, lisos y sueltos. Un encantamiento silenciador se extiende sobre el cuero de mis ropas, ajustado y cálido, auxiliando a su color negro a confundirme en las tinieblas. 

Doy un paso adelante; agacho la cabeza para esquivar una enorme telaraña. Un imperceptible chasquido me pone la carne de gallina…Los conjuros que necesitaré se agolpan en mi pensamiento y mi garganta, preparados para huir por mis labios cuándo más los necesite…

El suelo cruje bajo mis botas: está lleno de fragmentos de cristal y…huesos. La sala de estar de la mansión sería, en otro tiempo, magnífica. Pero, ahora, es escalofriante.

Sobre una ajada superficie especular, cubierta de moho, distingo vagamente lo que se cierne sobre mi cabeza. Mi corazón se desboca, el tiempo parece discurrir con extrema lentitud, actúo casi por instinto…

**--¡Aranña Éxime!-- **

Un destello de luz púrpura ilumina el cuerpo del arácnido a punto de precipitarse sobre mi espalda. El encantamiento le da de lleno: el monstruo sale volando de espaldas a varios metros de distancia de mi misma…Cae pesadamente sobre un viejo diván, volcándolo bajo su peso.

Suspiro; pero apenas tengo tiempo a respirar adecuadamente: un segundo destello resplandece en la oscuridad sin que yo lo provoque. Algo golpea mi cabeza, mis pies despegan del suelo, mi varita desaparece al soltarse de mi mano…Un dolor espantoso se extiende por todo mi cuerpo al recibir el impacto de una maldición _cruciatus_. Oigo sus pasos, el pánico pugna por apoderarse de mí…

Pero no es capaz: no puedo permitírselo; ignorando el sufrimiento como puedo, obligo a mi mente a centrarse en mi desaparecido artefacto…no pudo haber ido muy lejos y, se encontrase dónde se encontrase, sé que aún puede ayudarme: Harry lo logró con el suyo en su duelo con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…Me doy la vuelta, levantando mi mano.

--¡**Lenivio**!--

Resuena un estruendo. Luego un jadeo. La agonía ha cambiado de dirección: mientras mi agresor sufre, los dolores de mi cuerpo se evaporan…como desearía que lo hiciesen los de mi corazón. Escucho, sobre el clamor de sus alaridos, el tintineo de la madera al caer sobre el entarimado del suelo. Un forcejeo, tras el cuál, un brillante haz de luz solar entra a raudales en la mansión después de que el anciano nigromante arranque las cortinas con su danza de estertores. No logro que el contra-encantamiento permanezca activo…

De pronto, siento una punzada en mi abdomen…el hombre me mira…sus pupilas me taladran. Una aviesa sonrisa le ilumina el rostro al descubrir, mediante Legeremancia, la amarga hiel que dejó el pasado dentro de mí…La ira se enciende instantáneamente. No puedo permitirle semejante falta, no puedo tolerarle semejante descaro. Todo termina en una décima de segundo, cuándo levanto las manos y alguien más me presta su fuerza para consumir su decrépito cuerpo en las llamas de Salem.

* * *

Tres años. Han pasado tres años y todavía no puedo creerlo. Me resulta difícil ordenar los pensamientos que corresponden a aquel horrible día; está todo tan caótico, tan confuso…que semeja deslizarse por mi pensamiento subrepticiamente, insinuándose fugaz y tentadoramente, hasta desaparecer… 

Yo les quería a los dos.

Primero fue a Ron: no logro entender cómo llegó a ocurrir…pero sé que, en cuanto me di cuenta, me regañé. Era mi amigo, era un imbécil…pero era _mi_ imbécil: no podía evitar que la espeluznante garra de los celos se aferrara con tenacidad a mi estómago y mi garganta cada vez que lo veía pegado a Lavender…pero tampoco soportaba verle triste y abatido. Harry no se había dado cuenta; Ron se esforzaba en ocultárnoslo. Yo no soportaba verle así; aunque me dolía que no confiara en mí para contarme lo que le ocurría, empecé a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que podría ser y decidí que le hacían falta sus estúpidos entrenamientos de _Quidditch_…por eso amañé las pruebas de selección. No lamento nada de lo que sucedió aquel año, excepto la muerte de Dumbledore: aquel verano, mientras nos quedábamos en la casa de los tíos de Harry, no pude soportarlo más…

* * *

Todavía me resulta cómica la cara que puso al despertarse y encontrarme a su lado…Jugué mis cartas lo mejor que supe y, por ello, aún no entiendo por qué me abandonó. ¿Qué ocurrió en aquella ciudad, mientras intentaba llegar hasta nosotros sin magia, para que su forma de ser cambiara tan radicalmente? Los meses anteriores, en el Valle de Godric, fueron los más felices de mi vida; incluso a pesar de los eventuales ataques de mortífagos y la interminable búsqueda de los _Horcruxes_…Ronald estaba a mi lado¿qué más podía pedir…? 

Pero también estaba Harry. El famoso _Elegido_, que salía con la hermana de mi novio…con mi _cuñada_. Eran tan distintos…él se había enfrentado a Voldemort, era misterioso en muchos aspectos y se hacía cargo, de una manera asombrosa, de la responsabilidad de guiar a la Orden…aún con nuestra ayuda y la de Arthur y Remus.

Pero yo estaba con Ron.

Aún así… ¿por qué lloré cuándo me dijeron que había desaparecido al rescatar a Luna y Neville…¿Por qué mis lágrimas fueron para él, y no para quién supuestamente era dueño de mi corazón y llevaba _días_, perdido entre _muggles_, completamente solo y sin ayuda?

No logro entenderlo aunque me consuela pensar que quizá se debiera a que él era nuestra única esperanza: todo estaba tan oscuro…todo resultaba tan aterrador…Todos sabíamos que sólo él podría devolvernos la esperanza: que sólo él estaba destinado a destruir al Señor Oscuro…

* * *

Jamás entenderé cómo se las arreglaba para cargar con semejante responsabilidad…pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho. 

Todavía recuerdo a la perfección la noche que regresó, débil y malherido. Ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza y estábamos a punto de abandonar su casa en el Valle por que, siendo él Guardián de los Secretos, no sabíamos muy bien qué podría ocurrir si permaneciéramos allí con él en paradero desconocido. Pero mi encantamiento funcionaba mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba: consiguió abrirse paso hasta la puerta principal…yo era la única que permanecía allí. Era la única que se resignaba a abandonar aquel lugar…y no lo lamento. Un leve estremecimiento recorre mi espina dorsal cuándo se perfilan, de nuevo en mi mente, las imágenes de su sufrimiento y el tiempo que tardó en recuperarse. Todavía no me explicó cómo logré que mi magia se impusiera a aquellas heridas…

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, me enteré de que había matado a Snape…y no pude creerlo.

* * *

Desde que todo ocurrió, apenas he vuelto a sonreír: quién logra arrancarme un gesto como ése no puede relatarlo…aún no sabe hablar suficientemente bien. 

Vivimos con Víctor, y me resulta difícil imaginar que pudiésemos tener más suerte: una hermosa casa solariega en la costa, cerca de dónde Weasley se mudó a estudiar entre _muggles_…dónde lo encontraron muerto…

Él continúa siendo jugador de _Quidditch_; yo, voy por mi cuenta…Desde que Harry me mostró lo lerdos que son los empleados ministeriales, decidí no mezclarme nunca con ellos. Soy _Auror_…pero a mi manera. No rindo cuentas a nadie: primero ataco y, después, pregunto. Ya no tengo corazón.

* * *

Adoro nuestro cuarto. Al decir nuestro, me refiero a que lo compartimos Krum y yo…estamos casados. En realidad, no estoy enamorada; pero Molly, comenzó a darme la lata con que no podría criar a un niño yo sola, que tendría que decírselo a mis padres…pero no podía. 

Matthew tiene ya casi dos años y puedo decir que tenía razón; en especial, por que no tiene la culpa de tener una madre suicida…si bien aún no se lo he contado; ni siquiera que estoy casada.

Además, fue mucho más duro de lo que nadie podría imaginar jamás: al principio, lo único que conseguía abatirme casi tanto como la muerte de Harry, fueron las caras de decepción de la gente que me rodeaba…incluso cuándo iba por la calle y la gente giraba la cabeza para ver un vientre tan abultado en alguien tan joven. La señora Weasley, aunque se preocupaba por mí y por Ginny dándonos sus mejores consejos –alguno debía conocer teniendo en cuenta que había traído al mundo a nada menos que siete hermanos-, realmente no creía lo que decía; en alguna ocasión, la oímos discutir con Arthur y Tonks, casada ya con Lupin, sobre lo difícil que nos resultaría a ambas encontrar a alguien que cuidara de nosotras… ¡Cómo si no supiese cuidarme sola…!

Ginny lo llevaba todo impresionantemente bien; yo seguía a la espera de que mi corazón volviera a la vida…

Pero, al final, me harté de todo: caridad, pena, reproches indirectos, alguna que otra lágrima y alguna que otra discusión…

Desaparecí, dedicando mi existencia a desatar mi frustración sobre las artes oscuras…no seguía el ejemplo de Mérope, pero reconozco que se me pasó por la cabeza la alarmante similitud que en más de una ocasión compartimos…

Al final, durante un frío mes de Febrero, acudí a Víctor, pues era la última persona que conocía que en algún momento demostró que yo significaba algo para él. Pocos días después de dar a luz, borré un par de memorias innecesarias, y fue más o menos entonces cuando me pidió en matrimonio. De entrada no supe muy bien qué responder…pero, algo en su forma de coger a Matthew en brazos tomó la decisión por mí, y un par de meses después, nos casamos en una discreta ceremonia.

De todas maneras, no creo que ninguno podamos quejarnos: _él_ se encarga de prácticamente todo; nunca pregunta, es atento, cariñoso, sensible y ha mejorado bastante en intelecto…Su torpeza comienza a formar parte del pasado, aunque le duele lo poco que hablo; lo sé…pero no puedo hacer nada: no puedo olvidar. Le doy todo lo que desea, pero sigo pensando en el padre de mi niño…

Si por mi hubiera sido, me habría dejado amnésica…pero no sería muy justo, ni responsable, hacerle eso al bebé…hacerle eso a Harry.

Con Ron…no sé que pasó. No me explico qué le llevó a suicidarse…pero, con el _Niño-que-vivió_…

Amaba a otra, amaba a Ginny…

Fue ella, y no yo, quién pronunció la maldición asesina aferrando su mano para prestarle el poder que le faltaba. Fue ella, y no yo, quién le hizo la persona más feliz de la tierra al anunciar oficialmente que estaba en estado…antes de que nos abandonara a todos.

* * *

Ahora dos lágrimas recorren mis mejillas al meditar que _nadie_ sabe quién es el otro responsable de lo que llevé nueve meses dentro de mí… Cuando me lo dijeron en San Mungo, todos pensaron que había sido culpa de Ron…les saqué de su error, aunque no delante de él: estaba segura de que le dolería que lo acusase indirectamente de… ¿ser impotente¿no encontrarme atractiva?... ¿cómo se le llama a eso…? 

La noche que me acosté junto a él para que dejara de lado el resentimiento mientras su hermana y su mejor amigo celebraban su reciente reencuentro, deseaba dejar de lado yo misma mis resentimientos…porque me negaba a admitirlos. Pero Ron no fue capaz de tomar aquello que le ofrecían voluntariamente; algo que no lamenté: ni siquiera me había sacado los pantalones y, por algún inexplicable motivo, ya estaba arrepentida. Aún así, nos dormimos para evitar oír, en lo posible, la euforia de los amantes en la habitación de al lado.

Él estaba ausente; yo, muerta de celos…

Cuando le enterramos…no podía _llorar_ en serio: por mis mejillas solo corrían lágrimas silenciosas, de rabia, por todo lo que me había hecho.

Todas las atenciones se centraban entonces en la pequeña Weasley; incluso aunque estaba segura de que la causa de mis náuseas había ocurrido antes…

* * *

Ron desapareció, apenas terminada la ceremonia; yo me marché poco después. 

Necesitaba desahogar mi frustración, mi ira y mi pena…cosas que nunca antes había imaginado siquiera que podría sentir, me estaban destrozando por dentro…Necesitaba matar.

* * *

Mi primera presa fue un _Succubus_: un pobre mortal había caído en sus redes de seducción, le había entregado todo lo que tenía y estaba a punto de ocupar su lugar para engendrar al hijo del demonio. Jamás había oído hablar, ni leído en ningún lugar, referencia alguna a un espécimen tan perverso… 

No logro explicarme cómo le localicé tan deprisa: era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para encontrarlos; para combatirlos…cualquier ser de las tinieblas conoce mi nombre hoy en día…y lo teme como antes se temía el del Señor Oscuro. Pero el resto del mundo ya no me recuerda…He estado tanto tiempo sola que, al final, sólo Víctor me reconoció. Le supliqué –aunque él continúe diciendo que fue una amenaza en toda regla- que continuara guardando en secreto mi supervivencia…

Desde que mi cuchillo se clavó en el pecho de aquella diablesa, ha probado la sangre de vampiros, hombres lobo, arpías, Inferi, y toda clase de seres infernales.

Mi bebé ha sabido antes de nacer qué significa hacer magia para proteger…y para destruir.

Ahora vivo de noche; apenas me concedo tiempo: únicamente cuando el mal da alguna tregua. En general, solo me entregaba al sueño durante el día, durante unas pocas horas de leve descanso, pronto interrumpidas por súbitas iluminaciones en mi mente: he inventado mis propios encantamientos. He escrito un libro entero; más grande que ninguno de los que haya visto jamás…Espero que Mathy se las arregle con él…

Lo estoy disponiendo todo para cuándo llegue el momento; espero que las cartas y fotografías que hay en su interior, junto con las explicaciones de Víctor, le basten…

* * *

Voldemort acabó con mis sueños; Ron me rompió el corazón y Harry me dejó…la peor de las ataduras, pues por Matt no puedo hacer aquello que mi alma demanda; por él, estoy _obligada_ a vivir… 

Rodeada de gente, que no me conoce…sola, las veinticuatro horas del día…No puedo más: necesito acabar con este sufrimiento que me destroza el espíritu; necesito poder confiar en alguien…necesito mirar a mi marido a la cara cuándo me entrega su cuerpo y no ver la cara del _Elegido_…

Necesito erradicar por completo el mal que cambió para siempre mi existencia.

Por todo ello: por mi bebé, por Harry Potter…

Por eso _luchaba_…ahora estoy cansada. Apenas he cumplido veinticinco años y me siento como si tuviera sesenta. Necesito que se reconozca mi encantamiento anticonceptivo y terminar con todo…pero no deseaba hacerlo sin antes dejar estas explicaciones.

Por Harry, por Matt, por Ron, por Víctor…para que nadie más sufra lo que yo: para que nadie más sea embrujada y olvidada.

* * *

Él ha salido. 

Ha llevado a Mathy al parque…

Me duele pensar lo que sentirá, pensará o hará cuando regrese y me encuentre…pero mi decisión está tomada.

He gravado en mi memoria una imagen de mi misma explicando todo lo que se necesita explicar. Un par de lechuzas acaban de marcharse con los frascos de las réplicas: llegarán a sus destinatarios cuándo sea demasiado tarde. Otras dos copias flotarán sobre mi cadáver: una para Krum y la otra…se abrirá cuándo mi pequeño cumpla los diecisiete.

Mientras liberaba mis recuerdos he vuelto a ver el rostro de Harry…y también el de Ron. Pero necesito verlos a ambos de nuevo, y aún no se conoce el método perfecto de espiritismo, aunque lo he intentado. Dejo detrás de mi multitud de hechizos de protección para mis seres queridos.

* * *

El reloj de pared da las siete…están a punto de regresar, debo darme prisa. 

He ingerido una poción para no sentir dolor físico, por eso el filo que corta mi muñeca no me lastima, aunque mi pulso está acelerado y una savia tibia comienza a manar a borbotones de mis mutiladas venas, calentándome las piernas estiradas…. Suspiro, mientras mi conciencia se va desvaneciendo, y me tumbo sobre la alfombra.

La moribunda luz del atardecer entra a raudales por la ventana abierta que también permite el paso de la brisa estival…Una vaga sensación de paz me despoja de mi mente para arrojarla al tenebroso abismo desde el que un oscuro velo me llama…susurrando…

**Hermione Granger**

**D.E.P.**


	2. 2 Ronald Weasley

**Disclaimer**: _Ronald Weasley y el resto de los personajes no son creación mía...ah...bueno, esto está muy rallado..._

_Segundo capítulo, turno de Ron: desaparece! _ _Ah! casi se me olvida! este capítulo contiene un **slash **(ligero) pero absolutamente deprimente..._

* * *

**Maldito por un Beso **

Ronald Weasley. Ése es mi nombre, aparentemente, aunque a veces ya no estoy muy seguro de quién soy pues he sido obejto de un potente y pavoroso maleficio: algo incluso peor que la mismísima _Avada Kedavra_…algo que, estoy seguro, ni Hermione, ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore, conocían.

Ha pasado un año. Un año entero. Y no lo parece: a veces tengo la sensación de que hace siglos desde todo aquello; otras, pienso que fue ayer…Fue una auténtica locura.

Desde el principio, cuando salía con Hermione después de romper con Lavender…mientras ella, Harry y yo buscábamos el resto de las _Horrcruxes_…

Era un terror que consumía mi cabeza con una potencia atronadora, apareciendo y desapareciendo, mostrando en mi mente cosas que logran desgarrarme y devastarme, sin que nada pudiera ayudarme a evitarlo…algo con lo que he tenido que aprender a vivir desde entonces, y que aún no he logrado por completo: me arrepiento de no haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de _Historia de la Magia_ acerca de la Caza de Brujas pues, aunque no me da miedo _quién soy_, sí temo lo que pueda ocurrirme.

* * *

Cuando el _Señor Tenebroso_ secuestró a mi hermana y nos abandonó, sin magia, en aquella ciudad _muggle_…

No he dejado de tener pesadillas: aún recuerdo la noche que me encontró; aún recuerdo su aspecto, sus palabras…sus labios. Dormir a su lado selló mi maldición: hoy, mi existencia es…hueca.

Yo tenía sueños y esperanzas…pero se han ido rompiendo con cada inhalación que he dado, y el pasado no podría dolerme más, comparado con semejante peso en el ánimo.

Deseaba ser _Sanador_, tener mi propio apartamento, amplio, iluminado y bien situado. Deseaba tener un perro y una buena colección de cristales y velas…y lo más importante: encontrar una persona especial en quién pudiese poner toda mi fe. Alguien que pudiera despertarme cada mañana con la dulce caricia de sus labios sobre los míos, y a quién pudiera mostrar que en mí está lo que siempre ha anhelado y necesitado…

Pero ahora, con dieciocho años, aún no he logrado nada: vivo escondido entre _muggles_. Sé que muchos dirían que todavía tengo toda la vida por delante…Pero no la veo: mi futuro se perdió el día que sentí por vez primera aquel contacto.

* * *

Casi todo el mundo entiende que no es posible que un simple beso tenga poder para cambiar el curso de una vida…pero yo he descubierto que casi todo el mundo se equivoca, pues mi propia existencia ha cambiado tanto, que no sé cómo llevarla.

Estoy harto de ser el niño bueno; estoy harto de ser un _niño_. Estoy harto de saber que todo lo que hago es para mal, que ignoro demasiadas cosas, que nunca llegaré a nada. Estoy harto de tener que reprimir todos mis instintos y emociones: es una agotadora lucha diaria contra mi mismo que no puedo esperar ganar eternamente.

Y, sobre todo, estoy harto de estar _solo_: no puedo soportar morderme la lengua y guardarme para mi, todo aquello que debería compartir con alguien más…cosas que tendrían que haberme hecho feliz en otras circunstancias…cosas que tendrían que ser más normales para mí.

Pero, ahora, no sólo hecho de menos a Harry…sino también todo lo demás: las cosas ya no son iguales y nunca volverán a serlo.

* * *

Ayer encontré mi vieja sortija mientras limpiaba el ático de la casa de mis padres…Una esmeralda engarzada en plata…

No sé qué hacer con ella: en otro tiempo fue una de mis mayores alegrías…

Mi madre la encontró y pensó que era para ella; no tuve valor para decirle que era mía: se la quedó y la perdió. El tiempo empezó a pasar y ya no me importó; pero, ahora, es como si su misión hubiese sido abrir viejas heridas…acabar conmigo…

La tiro; el agua del inodoro gira para llevársela, junto con las dos únicas lágrimas que me siento capaz de derramar en estos instantes…

Me voy a dormir; sólo, entre los calentadores de mi cama, en el sombrío dormitorio de mi pequeña residencia.

* * *

Pero la noche trae poca paz a mi congoja, que vuelve a empezar en cuánto el sonido irritante y persistente del despertador taladra mi mente cada mañana. Y me es difícil centrar la voluntad para rechazar las brumas del sueño cuándo mis empañados ojos descubren los celajes que ocultan el cielo tras los vidrios de las ventanas.

Suspiro, pues no encuentro razón alguna por la que levantarme. Sin embargo, como si otro ser tomara el control de mi cuerpo mientras se ausentan mi pensamiento y mi corazón, me incorporo con lentitud. Sobre la cabecera de mi cama, fijado a la blanca, húmeda y fría pared, por medio de celo, hay un folio encharcado que a duras penas conservaba la imagen original. Una fotografía ocupa toda su extensión vertical…

Aunque la luz de mi mesilla está encendida, el único brillo que soy capaz de sentir, la única luminosidad que me alegra el espíritu, proviene de la fina piel morena, de los áureos cabellos, los ojos claros, y la hermosa sonrisa de cierto cantante estadounidense…Y su desnudo torso es, a la vez, antídoto y veneno: un relajante tónico que sosiega todo malestar mientras dura su visión, aunque sólo deje un resto amargo de angustia.

Como un autómata, desayuno, me ducho, me visto. Y luego me siento, con la vista fija en el vacío, aguardando a que llegue la hora de bajar.

Paso la mañana distraído, con la corriente de mis cavilaciones muerta y enterrada. Mi atención parece haberse desvanecido porque, sencillamente, soy incapaz de encontrarle sentido a nada. Escucho, como si viviera a través de algo, cómo se desarrollan todas las vidas que me rodean y, cada segundo que pasa, el nudo de mi garganta se vuelve más doloroso y agobiante.

Aprovecho cualquier segundo para abandonarme a la cadencia de hermosas voces como la del actor de la fotografía de mi cuarto. Pero es un placer al que ya ni siquiera puedo entregarme en mi propia casa…

_Just so you know_ suena a discreta potencia en la sala de estar cuándo mi madre hace su entrada después de acompañar a Fleur y a mi sobrino Gideon a su casa_…"¿Y, a ti te gusta esta música?..."_ pregunta, de forma innecesaria, con una mueca de disgusto: de muy malos modos ordena que lo cambie por Celestina Warbeck_…_Pero la canción que comienza a sonar, mientras ella continúa a lo suyo ignorando el dardo que acaba de arrojarme, no pertenece a la mencionada cantante; por el contrario, reverbera en mis oídos plagada de palabras deseosas de verme llorar…pero no pueden lograrlo, por que ni siquiera soy libre de exteriorizar mi pena: no puedo dejar que nada se refleje en mi semblante, no puedo permitir que la aflicción o la desesperación se apoderen de mi rostro, por que _necesito_ evitar sus preguntas…necesito esquivar su odio. Toda mi energía está permanente dedicada a esto…y cada vez estoy más cansado, pues también la necesito para afrontar las demandas que el tiempo me exige, sin tregua, volviéndoseme más caro conforme cada instante se me hace inaguantable.

Quizá otros tengan la fuerza y la voluntad para lidiar con este tormento, pero yo no las encuentro. Ahora, me siento atrapado entre dos mundos, obligado a vivir en ambos y a no pertenecer a ninguno.

Del mismo modo, mis compañeros…no los conozco, no saben quién soy. Me gustaría volver a ser uno más, hablar más, salir más, disfrutar más…Y no puedo. Lo único que ahora deseo, lo único que necesito…es desterrar este dolor.

* * *

**--Memoria Effundio-- **

Una fina hebra de luz plateada sale de mi cabeza unida a la punta de mi varita; y siento cómo huye junto con la última muestra de magia que podré dar a este mundo. Al mismo tiempo, siento cómo el dolor se suaviza mientras se escapa el recuerdo…como en un suspiro, mis poderes exhalan y mueren para siempre, huyendo de mí con aquella remembranza; pero no tengo nada para contenerlo: no tengo _pensadero_ y no soy capaz de encantar recipiente alguno por que concentrarme me es imposible…

Cuando el hilo se rompe, separándose de mi sien, tan sólo permanece un par de segundos unido a mi mágico artefacto pues no soy capaz de sostenerlo. Comienza a caer, flotando y difuminándose; perdiendo integridad lentamente, como si fuese un tenue aliento.

A medida que se aproxima al suelo, va desapareciendo. El aire brilla en ciertos lugares y direcciones durante un par de segundos…antes de que todo vuelva a empezar.

* * *

Llueve. El cielo está tan negro como aquel día. A través de los vidrios observo la urbe que se extiende más allá y veo, como si el recuerdo se hubiera mudado a aquella visión, lo que quise apartar de mi cabeza.

Un chico larguirucho, pelirrojo y malherido, recupera la conciencia entre los restos chamuscados de una gran violencia. Gime al encontrar, a escasos pasos de sí mismo, las dos mitades astilladas de su varita mágica. Pero todavía lo hace con más fuerza al mirar alrededor y encontrarse sólo, con un par de cadáveres envueltos en amplias túnicas como única compañía.

-¡Ginny!

Una figura sale de las sombras de la ruinosa casa más próxima y extiende su negra capa a su alrededor. Le chista en el oído mientras tapa su boca con su mano y tira de él hacia el interior de la polvorienta construcción.

* * *

Me cogió desprevenido, pero ahora desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. Retiro de la ventana mis ojos empañados para dárselos a lo único que me tranquiliza: las plantas, velas y todas la imágenes alentadoras que cubren los muros de mi mundo, en especial, la de Jesse McCartney…

Pero ya no: ya no me calma.

Aunque son completamente distintos, el rostro que me mira desde aquél pequeño póster no le pertenece. Sus ojos no son grises, ni tan fríos y atractivos; sus cabellos ya no son tan hermosos, sino más claros, suaves…y fragantes…Es como si volviera a tenerlo ante mí…como la primera vez en aquel destartalado edificio en que me lo explicó todo.

_-No grites: te oirán y vendrán a matarnos…_

_-¡Tú!-_ el cautivo no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la realidad le desbordó. Siempre había sentido algo por su porte; siempre le había fascinado, por algún inexplicable motivo, su voz y su forma de ser…

Cuándo la negra sombra de los dementores se cernía sobre él, la luz de su recuerdo era su refugio contra los pensamientos autodestructivos; pero, en los momentos de máxima felicidad, pensar en él sólo lograba que lo embargara la sensación de que estaba incompleto: que aquella euforia pasajera no era real si no podía compartirla con Draco…

Y, en cuanto se había dado cuenta, se había odiado por ello, y se había esforzado por odiarle a él…algo que no parecía demasiado difícil. Así pues, comenzó a evitarlo siempre que fuera posible, y a auto convencerse de que, en realidad, le aborrecía…pero no era así, y jamás lo sería, si no…¿por qué había llorado bajo las ropas de su cama la noche que le dijeron que había sido asesinado?: por que no podía soportar la idea de tener que continuar existiendo sin poder ver aquellos ojos claros, aquella sonrisa ambigua; cínica a veces, tiernamente infantil otras…no podía soportar pensar que ya nunca oiría su voz, que nunca más le sacaría de sus casillas_…_

_-¡Estás muerto¡Él te mató!_

_-No: el imbécil de Snape dio a un muggle poción multijugos y lo dominó con la maldición Imperius para que me suplantara mientras me ocultaba en la Calle de la Hilandera… A quién Greyback mató, fue al muggle, no a mí._

_-Pero…_

_-Me escapé, antes de que fueseis allí para que Potter lo destrozase…_

Como el joven Weasley pronto dedujo, se reía de él: iba de un lado a otro agitando su varita y privándole de sus únicas vías de escape, lanzando toda clase de encantamientos a puertas y ventanas...Nunca antes había echado tanto de menos una buena varita, ni siquiera cuando se rompió la suya en segundo año.

-_Tenemos que quedarnos aquí hoy: registrarán la zona, sé cómo se mueven._

_-¿Es que eres idiota¡Tienen a mi hermana!_

_-Lo sé; pero el Señor Oscuro vino en persona: habría acabado contigo si yo no te hubiera aturdido_…

Verlo tan vívidamente es casi como volver a revivirlo. Recuerdo demasiado bien cómo me sentía…

No le creí¿_él_ salvándome la vida…_a mí_?

Ninguno dice nada en un buen rato, pero el pelirrojo siente la cabeza a punto de reventar y necesita respuestas…

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- _su oyente tarda un rato en mirarle y manifestar:

_-Estáis en peligro y yo quiero vengarme…_

_-¿Vengarte de qué¿De qué hablas Malfoy?- _gime el chico pecoso con debilidad; el interpeladose limita a hacer una mueca. El Gryffindor palidece incluso más, haciendo sus máculas más visibles; su corazón semeja una fiera ígnea y salvaje, capaz de poseerle y amedrentar a cualquiera que no le conozca bien. La imagen está tan fresca como la que mi retentiva guardaba…

Le tenía a un palmo de mi rostro, le tenía a un palmo de mi corazón…la bestia que era mi espíritu estaba siendo domada; su llama, consumida.

Recuerdo lo brusco de sus palabras, lo torpe de sus modales; lo mal que me había sentido al descubrir que, quién me inducía aquellas visiones que tanto nos habían ayudado, quién se colaba en mis sueños para arrastrarme a un pacífico paseo por el campo, bajo las estrellas, sin retirarse el embozo; quién me seducía cada noche con la perfección que solo el reino de Morfeo puede otorgar…era mi peor enemigo.

* * *

Retiro la vista de su expresión con dos lágrimas delatoras deslizándose por mis mejillas. El tenue brillo de una de mis velas atrapa mi atención. Se parece a las que había echo aparecer para mí en la vieja habitación abandonada cuándo le dije que sería…

Me veo obligado a enjugarme el rostro: tan borrosa como mi visión, está la escena que en aquel enclave tuvo lugar, como si el dolor y la congoja que conjuran en mi ser lo velaran con ternura para no ser azuzados en mí, de modo que pudiesen adquirir el don de abrir llagas capaces de verter nuevas oleadas de indomable tristeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo le sostuve la mirada.

Tampoco sabría describir aquello que se emplazó entre nosotros, volviéndonos locos hasta que vimos a alguien completamente diferente en el porte ajeno…alguien que sólo había existido en los reinos del sueño, cada noche de los pasados doce meses.

Sólo recuerdo que, de pronto, mi cintura había caído entre sus brazos…y sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Recuerdo que había habido días enteros de gritos, golpes, oscuridad…que incluso habían durado hasta horas previas…pero todo se había desvanecido; todo lo que me amenazaba aquella noche fue ahuyentado por su presencia: nada podría hacerme daño mientras no nos separáramos; nada podría tocarme mientras él estuviera a mi lado. Recuerdo su cariño, sus atenciones, sus promesas…

Aquel inocente pelirrojo se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. Alcanzó el cielo a pesar de la torpeza y los nervios, y se durmió entre sus fuertes y defensores brazos, ajeno al mundo que continuaba girando en el exterior…sintiendo la mano que se perdía en sus cabellos y el tacto de la tibia piel, suave y juvenil.

Aquel inocente pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, al aceptar la sortija que el adolescente le había dado como prueba de su amor. No tenía ni idea de que entraba, sin desearlo, en una interminable cadena de sufrimientos y lamentos al rendirse a la evidencia que durante tanto tiempo se había esmerado en rechazar.

* * *

Un año. He pasado un año entero buscando un lugar dónde encajar. He pasado un año entero aguantando la cruel tortura a la que me sometió aquel beso; soportando la perversa maldición de aquellos fríos ojos grises, de aquellos labios del demonio, tan dulces como falsos…luchando contra todas estas punzadas de dolor que anhelan la sangre de mi corazón, vertida como diamantes informes sobre mi maltratada almohada.

He pasado un año entero intentando enamorarme de nuevo…y no soy capaz.

Desde que Draco me abandonó, una vez tomado aquello que deseaba, no soy el mismo…aunque esté _obligado_ a serlo. Y es que no pude evitarlo: durante mucho tiempo continué viendo su rostro en cada chico de mi nueva ciudad, y mi corazón latía desbocado de emoción al creer ilusamente que había regresado a por mí…para luego ser desgarrado por la pena de no tenerle cerca.

Todavía me pregunto qué hice mal: sé que me quería, al principio…y que, por ello, le dolía tanto como a mí contener sus palabras, sus labios o sus manos, cuándo estábamos con nuestros amigos. Sé que, aparentemente, al final había decidido que no le importaba…pero a mí, por desgracia, sí: y por eso, una horrible sensación me consumía por dentro cada vez que me veía obligado a rechazar secamente sus muestras de afecto; las cuáles, por descontado, eran lo _único_ que me hacían feliz.

Lamento haberle hecho tanto daño como el que me hizo a mí, pero era inevitable: no podía dejar que nos pillaran por que eso acabaría con nuestras vidas…por que eso le haría más daño del que podría soportar en mi conciencia ser el causante, el único culpable.

No me arrepiento de que todo ocurriera _de esta_ manera, pero sí de que no pudiese ser _de otra_…

* * *

Y aquí debe terminar todo. No puedo continuar así. Hay alguna clase de mal que se empeña en hacerme desgraciado…Ya no tengo poderes de los que valerme y he sido forzado a existir con esta batalla diaria contra este escalofriante enemigo al que no puedo vencer sin ayuda: una desesperación que raya la demencia a causa de una carencia que lacera mi ser, más allá de la posibilidad de cualquier alivio, en medio de un terror constante que se niega a abandonarme… 

Esta es mi maldición, el precio que pago por haber amado a quién no debía:

Es el perverso veneno del más terrible de los secretos, la ponzoña que engendra el ocultar la identidad y ahogar los sentimientos, enterrar los pensamientos que no se desean y nacen, sin pretenderlo, en lo profundo de la psique…

La mortal sensación de no encontrar un futuro por el que luchar, una perspectiva de la más mínima oportunidad de ser _libre_ y poder alcanzar la más sublime y sencilla felicidad.

Ser demasiado consciente del daño que podría hacer, sin apenas esfuerzo, a tanta gente…con sólo revelar lo que mi corazón ruega…aunque no pueda obtenerlo en los muros de este mundo.

Y, sobre todo, la impotente rabia derivada de tener que enfrentar una injusticia a la que ni siquiera puedo encararme, pues no sé cómo encontrarme bien cuándo no lo estoy, ni cómo detener emociones semejantes ya que ignoro cómo y por qué han llegado a florecer…y si existe siquiera la forma de marchitarlas.

Estoy, pues, marcado y separado de quienes me rodean por un muro invisible, más fuerte que el granito, más desalmado que la muerte y que, además, tiene poder para minar el valor y el ánimo de mi interior…y, si sólo un paso puede desgajarlo, yo me siento incapaz de darlo.

Por ello, por que no deseo convivir con la eterna condena a anhelar aquello que no puedo tener, he meditado mucho sobre el camino a seguir; pero sólo tengo dos posibilidades: y morir me ha parecido la menos complicada, pues soy incapaz de juzgar a la gente apropiadamente y no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelvan a hacerme daño, porque no podría soportarlo.

* * *

El cáliz humea inmóvil sobre el suelo de mi cuarto. El despertador es el único que se atreve a quebrar el silencio que me angustia y me agobia…además de mi acelerado corazón: late tan deprisa que resulta doloroso; aúlla de espanto recordándome continuamente por qué escribo estas líneas y por qué voy a hacer lo que tengo en mente. Lo he intentado _todo_; pero sencillamente no encuentro otra manera de cambiar las cosas.

Me gustaba vivir, y sentirme simplemente _yo_…me encantaba la magia; pero ya no: no encuentro lo que necesito para llenar este abismo oscuro y espeluznante que percibo dentro de mí, tan ominosamente próximo que amenaza con engullirme si me atreviera a dar un paso en una u otra dirección…

Lo he dispuesto todo para que sea demasiado tarde cuándo me encuentren: _adelfa, beleño, sanguinaria y cicuta_…Silenciarán para siempre los latidos de mi torturado ser y, con suerte, me darán el descanso que necesito.

No pediré disculpas por cosas que no elegí; no pediré disculpas por ser un cobarde, ni por hacer sufrir a quién le siente mal mi muerte: si estoy escribiendo esto, es para que todos conozcan mis motivos y eviten, en lo posible, que alguien más pase por lo mismo que he pasado yo…que alguien más pueda quedar maldito por un beso.

A quién sea capaz de entenderme, gracias; a quién no, lo siento.

_**Ronald Weasley**_

**D.E.P.**


	3. 3 Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: _...? Es necesario que lo repita?? En fin, ahora Draco: de nuevo, un ligero slash...  
_

* * *

**Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad **

Malfoy; Draco Malfoy: ése era yo…

Un prometedor adolescente experto en las Artes Oscuras…Pero me engañaron, hace ya unos dos años.

Cuando Severus se hizo el brazo derecho del Señor Tenebroso, le pedí que protegiera a mi madre, que continuara desahogando su ira sobre mí, pero que protegiera a mi madre…y no lo hizo. Los dementotes acabaron con ella; le dieron el Beso.

* * *

Suspiro, mirando por el pequeño respiradero del mausoleo en el que habito. Todo está polvoriento y asqueroso, todo está…mal. No hace mucho, era un bello habitáculo de mármol blanco, repleto de gravados y figuras de criaturas mágicas. Pero ahora muchas están destruidas: algún _Auror_ tuvo el valor de perseguirme hasta aquí…y lo pagó caro. 

Hay una mujer tirada sobre el mugriento suelo cubierto de mantas ajadas y viejas, cerca de las botellas vacías, las colillas consumidas y la mesa de las velas y las hierbas: mi última víctima. Las cuerdas del encantamiento son pura precaución: está sin sentido, tardará en despertar…

Enciendo un cigarrillo con la punta de mi varita y me lo llevo a los labios; mis pulmones arden segundos antes de que el placer que trae la bocanada que inhalo se extienda por mi cuerpo. El humo nubla mi mente poco a poco, pero sin conseguir impedirme recordar mi desastroso pasado.

* * *

Odio a mi padre; odio a mi madre. 

Toda mi vida creí en el cuento de la sangre limpia; siempre creí que éramos especiales, que éramos distintos…pero solo resultamos unos cobardes. Mi madre murió por que no tuve agallas para matar al viejo; mi padre, por que no tuvo valor para protegerme del Señor Oscuro…Incluso en el agradable sabor de la hierba del filtro percibo, otra vez, lo agridulce del aire de aquella apestosa alcantarilla _muggle_ que me ocultaba, justo después del combate entre los mortífagos y la _Orden del Fénix_…

No lo soporto; el placer es inmediatamente sustituido por las arcadas: tomo la botella de whisky de fuego y le doy un trago. Resoplo, mientras el licor abrasa mi garganta, quemando todo rastro de aquello que pugna por salir de mí.

Odio a Potter, a Granger…y odio a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

La noche tardará aún en llegar. Soy una de las personas más diestras en Artes Oscuras que sobrevivieron a aquella catástrofe…pero no deseo arriesgarme a que el Ministerio entero se lance detrás de mí: antes muerto que soportar ser juzgado por cosas que no hice. Y así será: una redoma de _Licor del Tártaro_, la más potente, rápida e indetectable de las ponzoñas, me acompaña dónde quiera que vaya. Si me cogen…

* * *

Arrojo lejos de mí el cigarrillo. 

Aún me repugnan los muggles…pero ahora es por lo atractivos que resultan: no saben qué es el peligro, no saben qué es el poder. Aún así, se contentan con lo que tienen, viven felices y en la más absoluta ignorancia…ojala yo pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente.

No me arrepiento de nada. Cuándo descubrí que el idiota de Snape, mí supuesto amigo y protector, era un doble espía, no me sorprendí: lo sabía desde siempre por que tía Bellatrix me lo había dicho, e incluso ya lo intuía desde bastante atrás. Cuando supe que el Señor Oscuro tenía una misión para mí…me entró miedo; sabía que tenía que obedecer, no sólo para no decepcionarlos, sino también para evitar que nos matasen a todos.

Pero yo nunca fui igual que los demás. Siempre lograba ocultar mis auténticos pensamientos; no me costó apenas esfuerzo aprender Oclumancia de tía Bella…pero aquel año todo se me estaba yendo de las manos: tenía dieciséis años… ¿por qué tenía que ser _yo_? Traté de mentalizarme, traté de odiarle…pero, sencillamente, no me imaginaba ante el cadáver de alguien de cuya muerte fuese responsable.

Cuando le despojé de su varita, me estremecí. Puse todo mi empeño en ejecutar la maldición que me habían enseñado…pero no sirvió de nada. Había algo dentro de mí que estaba feliz de tener un motivo para demorar el momento que marcaría para siempre mi existencia. Por eso me entregué a la charla que me ofrecía…y no pude sostener mi varita ni para apuntarle; especialmente después de escucharle. Sabía que mis padres sufrían; sabía que _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ nos amenazaba, sobre todo a mi madre, dándole a entender que mi padre pagaría por sus errores… ¿A quién no le habría resultado más atractivo el camino que mostraba aquel anciano_…? "Ocultarnos mejor de lo que podríamos llegar a soñar…"_; ser libre de disfrutar de una vida normal, sin temor diario ni constantes limitaciones…para ser yo mismo.

Pero entonces ocurrió todo, por aquella maldita Promesa Inquebrantable…la huida…

Aún recuerdo los dolores de la maldición _Cruciatus_. Aún recuerdo lo imperturbables que todos miraron mientras me castigaba…primero él, y luego el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Jamás se lo perdoné. A ninguno. Juré vengarme de ellos; después de que me torturaran de aquella forma, y luego pretendieran ser mis amigos, mi familia… 

Cerré mi mente. Actué como el más leal de los vasallos: ayudaba, protegía, torturaba, secuestraba, robaba…pero no mataba. Mi decisión estaba ya tomada. Y aprendí _Legeremancia_. Así descubrí que no era el único que albergaba secreto rencor: le intimidé, le amenacé…tuve que someterlo a mi voluntad superándolo en un duelo de magia…aún me da escalofríos pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si nos hubieran cogido mientras luchábamos…

Pero todo salió bien, por fortuna. Era un mago pésimo…pero tuvo a bien ayudarme mientras llevaba adelante mi plan: si ese tal _Colagusano_ no hubiera protegido mi cuerpo mientras me proyectaba en los sueños de Weasley…

Si lo hubiera intentado sólo, Severus me habría descubierto antes. Quizá no me hubiera delatado, pero...no quería arriesgarme: era un cretino; y yo lo había tenido por ídolo…

* * *

Fue mera casualidad: no tenía una víctima concreta. Mi única intención era entrar en alguna mente que estuviera cerca de Potter, pero sólo la suya me permitió la entrada. Estaba oculto, él no sabía quién era yo…no sé por qué, pero su corazón no ofrecía resistencia alguna; al menos, no como la de Granger o la del _Elegido_. Y yo no deseaba entrar en la de ninguno de los tres muggles, por lo que puse en él toda mi fe. Le mostré todo lo que necesitaban saber, lo que hacíamos…pero con discreción, para que no pensara que era una amenaza y me ignorara. Me tomé mi tiempo, seduciéndolo, dejándole creer que yo era su personaje utópico particular…le dejé creer lo que quisiera…Pero tenía que haberme dado cuenta. No pensé en las consecuencias, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de que se debiera al conjuro¿de verdad antes no sentía nada…? No lo sé: no soy capaz de separar mis pensamientos. Posiblemente, aquel odio era transmitido por quienes me habían rodeado desde siempre… ¿o no¿Era posible que ya antes le odiara por que no quería asumir algo diferente? No soportaba verles, a ninguno. Pero él…era tan perfecto, con su vida perfecta, sus amigos perfectos, su historia perfecta…

* * *

No tengo ni idea de por qué le aturdí…no logro entender por qué reaccioné por instinto: cuando la explosión arrojó por los aires a mortífagos y miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ por igual… ¿por qué los encantamientos se perfilaron automáticamente en mis pensamientos…y fueron sólo para él¿Por qué le salvé la vida, si le odiaba…? No lo sé; no lo entiendo…pero no me arrepiento: cuándo le tuve ante mí en aquella vieja casa…olvidé que estaba en un estercolero muggle; olvidé que era un chico y que tenía que aborrecerlo por todo lo que nos estaba haciendo…el aroma de sus cabellos, el reflejo de las llamas en ellos y en sus ojos castaños, húmedos y asustados…no consigo discernir qué me perdió: qué hizo que, ante mis ojos, fuese casi una de aquellas ideales atracciones que siempre habían poblado mis sueños… 

Pero aquella noche perdí la partida: en un segundo la visión que tuve delante me cegó, me hechizó…fue como si, viviendo entre tinieblas, se abriera de pronto la luz: le tomé de la cintura, y le besé.

* * *

Me gustaban las mujeres. Siempre había sido así. Podía tener mejor o peor gusto…pero siempre sería una mujer. Por eso no logro entender _qué_ tenía _él_ para robar mi corazón, para existir permanentemente en mis pensamientos y mis sueños… 

En el momento que le besé…no era yo, no podía serlo…pero, luego, cuándo se entregó voluntariamente…ojala supiera qué fue lo que pasó: mientras le tenía pegado a mí, no existía nada más; mientras le tuve cautivado, no importaba nada más. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había perdido el don de cerrarle mi mente y ocultarle mis pensamientos.

* * *

Así, cuando regresamos…él dio la cara por mí: me acogieron; con recelo, de mala gana…pero lo hicieron. No podíamos revelar nada nuevo, por eso, precisamente…pero tampoco estábamos seguros de que quisiéramos hacerlo: era bonito soñar…pero no una ilusión imposible. Volvimos a encontrarnos en un par de ocasiones…dentro y fuera del mundo de Morfeo…pero nada cambiaba: yo le amaba, pero no había nada que me aterrara más que admitir que el dueño de mi ser era un chico…era un Weasley. 

Aquella noche perdí algo más que la dignidad…y me avergoncé: se la debía a Pansy…pero él me había embrujado de alguna manera o, al menos, eso es lo que me gusta pensar. Aunque lo cierto es que, en los sitios que ahora frecuento, encuentro de vez en cuándo a jóvenes como él…me duele recordarle; me duele pensar en todo lo que le dije.

* * *

Mientras estaba con él, era todo maravilloso: sabía cómo hacerme feliz, sabía cómo pensaba y cómo me gustaría que fuera todo. Creí que le amaba… ¿o realmente lo hacía? Pensaba casarme: incluso le regalé el anillo de mis antepasados. Le había prometido una mansión con jardín, una piscina, un perro y una pareja de caballos alados para montar…le había prometido demasiadas cosas, embriagado del extraño poder que nublaba mi pensamiento cuándo le tenía junto a mí…de la curiosa magia que me privaba del raciocinio cada vez que le veía sonreír con aquella peculiar mirada que guardaba sólo para mí… 

Ojala pudiese dar marcha atrás al tiempo.

* * *

Ahora, el lugar que habito casi no existe: no hago más que recordar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo…su piel y sus labios…le veo por todas partes. Mi mente sólo me concede cierta tregua cuándo se la entrego a diversos brebajes y substancias; es lo único que me libera del dolor de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu. 

Desde que Dumbledore murió, y desde que amé a Weasley…mi vida es insoportable: cada vez está más claro que no hay lugar para mí en este mundo. Estoy solo, marcado y perdido: un simple viajero extraviado que camina entre la Luz y la Oscuridad…

* * *

Quiero que todo termine. Es mi único anhelo. Sé que él ha muerto, sé que no pudo soportarlo…Le habría dado todo lo que deseara si no lo hubiera rechazado; habría cruzado el mismísimo Erebo para volver a ver una vez más aquella radiante sonrisa y sentir aquellos suaves y fragantes cabellos ígneos recorrer mi piel hasta volverme loco…Pero no lo aceptó: quería ocultarse, se avergonzaba de mi. No puedo reprochárselo por que yo mismo fui atacado por las dudas en cuanto salí de aquella ruina…No era capaz de volver la visa a nadie más, no era capaz de imaginarme con nadie más…¿pero era la vida que deseaba llevar…¿Qué me estaba pasando…¿De verdad podría vivir al margen de todo…a su lado? 

Le amaba. No podía parar de pensar en él y cada segundo que estuviéramos separados era como si me sintiera incompleto, sin un brazo o una pierna…mucho más débil e indefenso…Pero también era capaz de ver el gran mal que había obrado en mi: aquello era una atrocidad, una auténtica abominación… ¿El último de los Malfoys, el último de una de las más largas estirpes de magos de sangre limpia…unido a un varón…y mestizo…? Era como una pesadilla: tener permanentemente todo lo que realmente importa a apenas un par de centímetros y no poder, siquiera, mirarle. Me harté, me volví frío, distante…le di a entender que necesitaba una respuesta clara: no podía esperarle eternamente; si decía que sí, nada se interpondría en mi camino para lograr darle toda la felicidad que me fuera posible; pero si decía que no…

Pensaba entregarme a esa vida de ciertos muggles, perdida entre alcohol y "brogas". Pensaba que no podría ser peor que la muerte…

Por supuesto, supongo que habría otros métodos para lograr que diera su aprobación…pero no podía. Lo intenté: pero algo que me desarmaba completamente, se escondía en aquellos tentadores labios para abalanzarse sobre mí y desgarrarme el alma con la tortura de Tántalo, condenado a desear aquello que nunca se puede obtener…

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol están desapareciendo…hoy será una noche especial: el último Malfoy de sangre limpia morirá… 

Contemplo con calma el espacio que se abre, polvoriento, entre las tumbas.

La pluma se ha descargado sobre mi diario…es como si el tiempo hubiera dado su última palabra: por eso escribo esto ahora. Han sido dos años espantosos, y tan sólo ha pasado uno desde que él perdió la esperanza y acabó con todo…logrando que me sintiera todavía peor y, si cabe, más culpable. Ahora le odio por todo lo que me hizo¿por qué no podía ser como los demás…¿Por qué no hizo un esfuerzo por continuar con su vida…normal?

Le encantaba la magia: no era especialmente bueno pero…le encantaban los hechizos menores; le encantaba el romanticismo: así me lo recuerdan las velas que iluminan mi pequeño mundo, pues son como las que hice aparecer para él cuando leí en sus ojos enamorados que le gustaría…

No soy capaz: no puedo apartar de mi mente lo bien que me sentí perdiéndome en su cuerpo; lo bien que me sentía estrechándole entre mis brazos, besando su cuello tierno y fragante como el verano más hermoso…

Sin embargo, estando lejos de él, incluso mientras rechazaba secamente mis muestras de cariño, todo cambió: lo que fuera que poseía el don de embriagar mis sentidos y mi razonamiento, ya no era tan absorbente…tenía que competir contra las imágenes que en mi mente veía como si me observase a mí mismo desde fuera…y, sin el sortilegio de su cercanía, no siempre podía ganar.

**--Diffindio--**

Las cuerdas que atan a mi última presa se rompen. Es una hermosa adolescente…muggle. Desde que ocurrió todo aquello, he intentado recuperar la normalidad: no me resignaba a renunciar por completo a los pocos placeres que la vida ofrece…teniendo en cuenta que el alcohol y el tabaco no consiguen llenar semejante vacío. Por ello, dediqué mis huidas nocturnas a seducir de un modo u otro a quién me atrajera: comencé con jóvenes mancebos similares…pero no era lo mismo, no se entregaban igual; por ello, volví a mis antiguos modos: a las féminas…

Pero aún no he logrado recuperar algo que pueda compararse a lo que obtenía de Ronald…aunque no comprendo por qué.

La chica está aturdida: despertará en un par de horas y se verá confusa. No la he violado, pero tampoco se me ha entregado con su auténtica voluntad. No era virgen, de modo que no me parece un crimen tan terrible como el que la maldición que alguien puso sobre mí: soy Legeremántico y _sé_ que le gustaba…de modo que me niego a sentirme culpable por tomarla sin amarla: ya hay demasiadas cosas que no soporto…

Pero ella será quién descubra mi cadáver…la embrujé: no la acusarán; tendrá la mejor vida que una _bendición_ Malfoy pueda otorgar, de manera que no puede quejarse…otros no tuvimos esa suerte.

* * *

Cuándo Potter y la pequeña Weasley derrotaron al _Señor de las Tinieblas_, me sentí liberado. 

Uno a uno, los mortífagos libres fueron sucumbiendo a la magia de los Aurores del Ministerio…y cada uno de nosotros tomó un camino distinto. Nos separamos poco después del entierro del _Elegido_, pero apenas recuerdo qué fue de los demás, por que me importaban una mierda.

Sólo sé que Ronald comenzó a vivir como un muggle esperando poder huir de todo.

Aún le quería…creí que nos hacía un favor a ambos si trataba de impedir que estuviéramos juntos…le visitaba mientras dormía, aunque una lacerante agonía recorriera mi ser al contemplar todas aquellas cosas que algo en mí anhelaba, aunque sabía que no podía tocar. Me convertí en una especie de _ángel de la guarda_ para él: le mantenía siempre protegido, trataba de que todo le fuera bien, le sanaba cuando lo necesitaba y hacía todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por suplir la ausencia que habían dejado sus poderes, que ya no funcionarían correctamente nunca más…pero sin que supiera que era yo quién estaba detrás de todo aquello: necesitaba asegurarme de que sería capaz de continuar adelante antes de empezar a preocuparme por mi y sentar la cabeza.

* * *

Hoy, sé que hice mal…y no podría lamentarlo más. Creo que ya he pagado amargamente por mi error, y no estoy dispuesto a que la vida continúe con su injusticia golpeándome indefinidamente donde más duele: en este día, todo terminará. 

En cuánto el último rayo de luz desaparezca, seré privado del aliento en sentido literal: aquel último año fue desastroso por las epidemias que la guerra desató…él contrajo una afección respiratoria: de cuándo en cuándo, entraba en crisis en las que se veía incapaz de inhalar el más leve soplo…no tengo palabras para describir el terror que me producía la angustia en sus ojos cuando me miraba sin que sus pulmones fuesen ventilados por la más nimia cantidad de aire…lo duro que resultaba que solo consiguiera calmarse para volver a respirar cuándo estaba entre mis brazos…lo mucho que me dolía verle sufrir de aquella forma, sin poder hacer nada más que acercarlo a mi pecho y susurrarle que todo iría bien, que no pasaría nada…

El pánico que me produce imaginar lo que sufriré apenas tiene efecto sobre mí actualmente: no logro entender el por qué…pero así es.

El hechizo ya está listo, la magia comenzará a actuar en el instante en que la luminosidad de esta jornada muera…cuando el demonio que le maldijo quede libre y yo no haga nada por defenderme…como no pude defenderlo a él.

Pocas veces he llorado, en toda mi existencia…pero, de las más amargas lágrimas que alguna vez he derramado, son las que resbalan por mis mejillas en estos momentos.

No deseaba cambiar de opinión, por lo que, para asegurarme, he ingerido, también, una sencilla mezcla paralizante de efímera secuela.

Lo que el mundo piense, me da igual…por primera y única vez en mi vida.

Tengo la esperanza de volver a verlo…y de que me perdone, cuando sepa que pago mis faltas afrontando su misma tortura. Espero que lo haga…_necesito_ que lo haga.

**Draco Malfoy**

**D.E.P**


	4. 4 Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer**: _ya que no lo he dicho en el anterior...no vamos a romper la vagancia en este, no? Esta vez, Neville Longbottom cuenta su tragica historia. (Y no: en contra de lo que parece, este **NO **es slash)._

* * *

**Soledad **

Siempre creí que, en el fondo, mis padres sí me recordaban…pero ahora sé que no es así: estoy sólo, nadie me quiere, ni se preocupa por mí.

Ni ellos ni mis abuelos me quisieron nunca, ya fuera por que no tuvieron tiempo a conocerme o por que deseaban modificarme por completo sin preocuparse de aquello que yo quería.

* * *

Hoy, nada ha cambiado. Siempre fui un patético patoso, un ignorante mocoso…y quizá por eso nunca logré una sola amistad que de verdad sea capaz de entenderme y quererme tal y como soy. Las cosas siempre eran iguales: "no seas infantil", "necesitas una novia", "crece de una vez", "anímate ya, que nos deprimes a todos"… 

No importa a cuánta gente envíe mis cartas, no importa a cuántos pida consejo: las lechuzas se van y regresan vacías o con las misivas que portaban, pues muchos de ellos han cambiado de domicilio y no me han avisado…es muy fácil olvidar al inútil, aburrido de Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Siete años: he sobrevivido siete largos años desde aquella locura…pero todavía no sé cómo, ni por qué. Mi vida es patética y vacía: vivo en la vieja casa de mi abuela cultivando mi pequeño jardín; no me dedico a ello aunque me hubiera gustado: es uno de los muchos sueños de mi vida que mi familia, directa o indirectamente, ha estropeado. Apenas tengo tiempo para hacer aquello que me gusta pero ya no tengo otra opción pues es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas…

* * *

Me miro al espejo luego de salir de la ducha y no sé qué pensar. Siempre fui raro; no precisamente guapo, ni común en cuanto a mi forma de ser. Sí: me gustaba el Quidditch pero no tan obsesivamente como a los demás; adoro la música, aunque tampoco la que podríamos considerar "corriente". Me fascinan la magia, las plantas y el baile…Pero nunca fui realmente valiente ni "atractivo"…pero no por que no quisiera ni pudiera hacerlo, si pusiera empeño y me ayudaran: aquél día es la única prueba que se necesita para comprobarlo.

* * *

Me gusta recordarlo: me gusta volver a sentirme como un héroe durante unos segundos, cuándo las cosas me van demasiado mal. Es lo único que tengo, es lo único que me queda. 

Proteger a los enfermos era el encargo que tenía después de que el Ministerio fracasara al evitar que _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ asesinara a las personas que había amenazado para que el viejo Rufus Scrimgeour le diera carta blanca.

Mientras Harry y los demás corrían a combatirlo, yo me quedé en casa de los Weasley junto a la madre de Ron y Ginny, ayudándola a cuidar de los heridos…a cuidar de Luna. Todo el mundo pensaba que no podría ser útil, incluso mi abuela me miraba con ojos completamente cegados por la duda…yo mismo creí que no podría luchar por no saber manejar correctamente una varita.

Pero tenía un talento con el que no había contado: mis conocimientos sobre plantas mágicas le salvaron la vida al _Elegido_ después de que volviera hecho una pena a su casa y se desmayara a los pies de Hermione Granger: cuándo llegué a buscarla la encontré junto a su cama lavando sus cortes mientras intentaba bajarle la fiebre. Pero él no paraba de murmurar con débil aunque fiero orgullo que había matado al cobarde…que había matado a Snape.

No podemos quejarnos: después de eso, casi todos los lesionados por la lucha se recuperaron.

Molly Weasley tenía todo un tesoro en su jardín aunque juraría que no lo sabía…pero, incluso con las plantas más raras, Ernie, Colin y yo nos la arreglamos para localizarlas y traer lo más necesario. Por fortuna, muchas de ellas tenían un efecto inmediato: sin un buen mezclador de pócimas en nuestro bando, bueno, quizá las cosas habrían sido distintas.

* * *

Pero lo más impresionante, al menos para mí, fue cuándo esa tal Lestrange y su marido atacaron el valle de Godric por orden de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_… 

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el tejado de la casa había desaparecido y los mortífagos nos acribillaban a maleficios desde fuera. Ginny, Luna y yo estábamos en el último piso que quedaba en pie: el ático y todo lo que había por encima de nosotros se había derrumbado por la embestida del gigante. Recuerdo el pánico que nos poseyó entonces…y aún no soy capaz de entender cómo pudo ocurrir todo aquello: cuándo escuché el grito de Luna, me volví loco. Todo se volvió frío y oscuro. Ginny maldijo al gigante y logró que se apartara de la vivienda…de hecho, se derrumbó sobre los mortífagos; aunque no tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que le lanzó a los ojos. Pero, cuándo los dementotes se cernieron sobre el reconstruido hogar de los Potter, todo se quedó en silencio.

La hermana de Ron perdió el conocimiento cuando una de las vigas del antiguo ático de la vieja casa se desplomó sobre nosotros y Luna gritó…agarrándose a mí. Recordé que ella también había estado en las clases del ED, y le dije que teníamos que pelear como Harry nos había enseñado. Comenzamos a conjurar el _Patronus_, espalda contra espalda…y no supe que ella no tenía varita hasta que aquella cosa brillante salió volando de no sé dónde y atacó a los antiguos guardias de Azkaban.

* * *

La televisión muggle resulta la cosa más aburrida que jamás he encontrado: apenas logra captar suficiente mi atención como para impedirme rememorar aquellos horribles meses. 

Lo cierto es que nunca me consideré capaz de terminar las clases en Hogwarts; de hecho, no me consideraba capaz, ni siquiera, de _entrar_…incluso en mi casa, toda mi familia de sangre limpia, mientras intentaban forzarme a que demostrara un poco de magia, hacían los adecuados preparativos para que perpetuara mi existencia como todo un _squib_. Supongo que me alegro de que no haya llegado a ser así, pero tampoco puedo quejarme de la colección de cachivaches muggles que mis abuelos recogieron para mí: incluso la casa está adecuadamente disimulada...

Tengo un gato. Un _kneazle_ albino que perdió a sus padres poco después de nacer, atropellados por uno de esos coches…Me encantan los mechones de sus orejas y la punta de su cola. Es uno de los seres más cariñosos conmigo que he conocido nunca. Se pasea sobre el viejo sofá en busca de un lugar cómodo en el que echar una siesta, antes de decidir que mi regazo servirá.

Pierdo mis dedos entre su sedoso pelaje, distraído, mientras las confusas imágenes de lo que ocurrió aquel año vuelven a inundar mi mente…

* * *

Nunca averigüé cómo se enteraban de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del Señor Oscuro; sabía que Harry tenía sueños extraños y visiones pero…al igual que Ron, nunca creí que fueran premonitorios. Quizá por eso me resultó aún más irónico que el vidente pareciera ser _él_. 

Los últimos magos libres dispuestos a presentar batalla cambiaron de domicilio, ocultándose en lugares particularmente seguros y separados…mi abuela y yo nos mudamos a la Madriguera. Fue allí dónde me enteré de que el hermano de Ginny tenía sueños extraños, dónde Harry comenzó a preocuparse por él. Nos encargó vigilarlo mientras, Hermione y él, salían a hacer largos viajes sin dar ninguna otra explicación, pero él no quiso quedarse atrás y se marchó con ellos.

Todos sabíamos que Harry era la persona que más cerca había estado de Dumbledore…todos sabíamos, de alguna manera, que era la única posibilidad que teníamos de sobrevivir a la guerra…por ello, todos, excepto el Ministerio, nos pusimos a sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas demasiado.

No nos equivocamos: todo salió bien

* * *

Bueno, al menos, tan bien como podríamos desear: Voldemort fue derrotado, nadie sufrió heridas graves y permanentes…ciertamente, Harry murió durante el enfrentamiento final…y todos los que intervenimos parecemos malditos en algún aspecto…pero supongo que podría haber sido peor. 

Algunos han muerto ya, en diversas circunstancias; otros…bueno, no tengo ni idea. Como antes he comentado, parece que me hayan retirado la palabra.

No soporto sus falsedades. Me da náuseas lo crueles que podían llegar a ser, tratándose como auténticos camaradas entre ellos y apuñalándose las espaldas unos a otros cada vez que la víctima se ausentaba…no soporto rememorar las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban cada vez que yo movía un dedo, no soporto visualizar una y otra vez sus expresiones de "ya está otra vez con sus estupideces" o "mejor cállate", que guardaban para cualquier ocasión en la que se ocurría abrir la boca. Y es que, en aquellos momentos también tenían muecas particulares para criticar los silencios que me caracterizan…nada de lo que yo pudiese hacer estaba nunca bien, para nadie; excepto para Luna.

* * *

Me gustaba esa chica. Diría que era la persona que se me parecía más, la única que me hacía sentir bien…No sé que ha sido de ella: no se dónde vive, ni a qué se dedica…apenas sé nada de ella y, sin embargo… 

Ojalá hubiera sido más valiente. Aún ahora, casi catorce años después, no logro entender por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador me colocó en Gryffindor…

Tendría que haberle dicho que la quería cuándo tuve la oportunidad…tendría que haberle dicho que su sonrisa, sus cabellos y sus ojos eran toda la luz que alguien podría desear…Tendría que haberle confesado que no podía soportar estar lejos de ella…

Pero algo me retenía, siempre…había algo que no me dejaba pronunciar las palabras que me moría por decir… ¿qué ocurriría si no me tomaba en serio¿O si comenzara a verme de una forma totalmente distinta¿Qué habría podido hacer yo si, por un atrevimiento como ese, comenzara a _odiarme_…?

Me quería como amigo, seguro. Y yo a ella: no necesitaba nada más, aunque me habría gustado estrecharla entre mis brazos, y permitir que el perfume de sus cabellos me transportara al paraíso. Me habría encantado besarla… pero sería suficiente con continuar pudiendo verla. Me habría encantado tenerla a mi lado cada vez que salgo a la terraza a ver las estrellas…Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan, junto con las rosas rojas. Y ahora sé que podría ser completamente feliz si pudiera compartirlas con ella…

* * *

Cuando se marchó con Ginny para encontrar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, tuve un mal presentimiento. Y, poco después, _el Profeta_ informó de aquella explosión en los suburbios de Little Hangleton…apenas me paré a pensar qué hacía cuando cogí mi capa y me desaparecí sin decir nada. 

No imagino muy bien cómo logré seguirle el rastro. Recuerdo que tuve la ayuda del gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, que siguió la pista para mí a través de las ruinas y los cadáveres. Un anciano muggle me dijo que había visto cómo un hombre viejo y siniestro perseguía a dos chicos, que uno de ellos (que llevaba gafas) le había plantado cara y, después de arrojarse rayos de luz, todo saltó por los aires. Su testimonio no difería demasiado de la versión del Profeta…pero si que resultaba intrigante el énfasis que ponía en dejar claro que habían salido de la ruina de un viejo orfanato, cerrado tiempo atrás.

No encontré nada en su interior, pero sí muchos restos de duelos mágicos…o algo igualmente destructivo: el tiempo jamás habría podido provocar aquellos estragos.

Tampoco logré averiguar quién era el "otro chico": no era pelirrojo, por lo que no podía ser Ron, y estoy seguro de que tampoco era Draco, pues Harry le habría matado si el primero no estuviera presente entre ambos. Así había ocurrido, al menos, cuando poco después de aquello, Ron regresó más tarde que Harry y Hermione, trayendo consigo la más indeseable de las compañías…

Ninguno de ellos dio detalles sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en aquel lugar; e incluso se negaron a colaborar cuándo nos vimos obligados a insistir en cuánto la gravedad del mal que atenazaba al chico Weasley y a Hermione se agravó.

* * *

Jamás se me borrará de mis pesadillas la angustia de sus caras mientras lidiaban con las enfermedades que aparentemente habían desarrollado. Me estremezco al pensar qué les habría ocurrido si Lupin, Kingsley y McGonagall no hubieran estado allí para alejar las tinieblas que parecían tratar de despojar a la chica de su mente, dejándola como una muñeca de cera, o lo que fuera que atenazaba las vías respiratorias de Ron, impidiendo que tomara aliento alguno…Y, aún así, no fue más terrible que la noticia del secuestro de Ginny…y de la chica que amaba. 

Soy consciente de que perdí el control aquella noche; no puedo reprocharle a Harry el puñetazo. Discutir con él en la vieja cocina del nuevo hogar, al que nos habíamos visto obligados a huir, la Madriguera, fue bastante instructivo. Leyendo entre líneas, diría que tenía el corazón dividido: deseaba terminar con el Señor Tenebroso, pero sobre todo poner a salvo a la gente que quería. Me dijo que cuidara de Hermione y de los Weasley…

Nunca supe, y sigo sin saber, juzgar adecuadamente a las personas: no sabría decir quién tiene buenas intenciones y quién no, quién puede hacerme daño o no, quién necesita ayuda o no, quién es fuerte y quién no…pero, juraría que la mirada que tenía cuando pronunció el nombre de su amiga delataba algo más, aunque no sabría decir el qué: no sé si se trataba un rencor, una lástima, un cariño particular…o cualquier otra emoción que no se delataba en su voz neutra.

Y no quise ceder: quería ir con él y matar con mi propia varita a los verdugos de mis padres, que habían escapado después de dejar a mis compañeros sin hogar; quería ir con él y rescatar a la dueña de mis pensamientos…

Y eso fue lo que hice.

* * *

Me voy a dormir, la oscuridad me despoja de mi conciencia para arrojarla a las oscuras mareas del sueño…y ella está allí, esperándome en el jardín que siempre deseé tener, bajo la luz plateada del orbe nocturno que se refleja fantásticamente sobre su blusa blanca y su falda a juego; y una sonrisa distinta, acorde con sus ojos soñadores, aunque podría jurar que ahora están risueños por motivos distintos…Me cuesta centrarme en las pocas palabras que dice, pues el sonido de su voz es como un embrujo que alivia todo dolor, malestar o necesidad, excepto la de recoger las más hermosas flores de mi vergel para ofrendárselas a aquella diosa capaz de ensombrecerlas y privarlas de su belleza, o devolverles la gloria con sólo tomarlas entre sus manos y sonreír ante su perfume, apenas comparable al que ella desprende.

* * *

La claridad de la mañana me arranca de mi fantasía y dos lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas cuándo mis ojos descubren los oscuros celajes que cubren el cielo tras los cristales de las ventanas…y me doy cuenta de que jamás ocurrirá alo similar. 

Buscarla es mi deseo; hablarle, mi urgencia…besarla, mi curación.

Pero aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuándo Ginny le comentó que me gustaba…y no estoy seguro de que quiera verme. Si aún mantiene contacto con los demás, tampoco creo que ellos se alegren de verme de vuelta; ni de que, después de tanto tiempo, encuentre ahora el valor de regresar a…No: definitivamente, no saldría bien.

Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé: me he perdido demasiados capítulos de la historia como para arreglar de un plumazo todo lo que va mal en mi vida…

* * *

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo con ella? Con mi existencia, quiero decir…Siempre quise ser botánico, pues siempre me encantaron las plantas; y, más todavía, desde que descubrí lo bien que se me daba. Pero mi abuela dijo que eso no daba dinero, que para vivir de ello era necesario dedicarse a la investigación…y no me consideraba capaz; pero yo sí lo hacía. Aún así, necesitaba cambiar muchas cosas de mí y a mi alrededor, y sólo se me ocurrió una forma de hacerlo: huir a acabar mis estudios lejos del lugar que siempre llamé hogar… 

Así, después de la destrucción de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, me fui a Escocia…no a Irlanda. No entré en el instituto de herbología del prestigioso Tiberius Libagne, tal y como yo soñaba desde mi tierna infancia, sino en la Academia de Sanadores. Realmente no puedo quejarme: aunque no disfruto particularmente con esta profesión y, de hecho, no la ejerzo dado que nadie en su sano juicio contrataría jamás a un Medimago tan deplorable como yo, me sentí aliviado de poder pasar cinco años de paz y tranquilidad en los que sólo tenía que ver a mi familia los fines de semana…no eché de menos nada de lo que dejaba atrás, excepto tal vez alguna de mis compañías habituales; no obstante, no me resultó excesivamente difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva independencia, ni a la nueva soledad; después de todo, no era tan distinta de la que acababa de huir…

* * *

Terminé con más éxito del que yo mismo esperaba, aunque no con el suficiente, los cursos de curación y comencé a buscar trabajo aunque, obviamente, no lo encontré; de modo que me vi obligado a regresar a casa y permitir que mi abuela, una vez más, continuara decidiendo mis actividades como siempre le había gustado hacer. Y no me quejé: nunca lo hago; no importa lo incómodo que esté, o lo mal que me sienta: siempre trago con lo que la vida me arroja, dado que no localizo la fuerza que necesito para tomar las riendas de mi destino…es una carencia grave, en verdad; pero lo único que puede librarme de este mal…no está a mi alcance. 

Nunca me he sentido peor: no he logrado dedicar mi vida a lo único que realmente me gustaba, no he encontrado un amor sincero y duradero, ni siquiera una simple amistad con tales características y, además, no veo cómo podrían cambiar las cosas a estas alturas. Que mis abuelos hayan fallecido ya no hace que sienta más libre: ocupar el antiguo puesto del padre de Ron, recientemente jubilado, apenas me da para sobrevivir y mi día a día es tan insoportablemente monótono, que parece estar dispuesto de tal manera, con el único objetivo de matar mi pensamiento…

La ansiedad que me provoca la soledad y la aversión que obtengo de mi profesión es cada vez mayor, y no creo que tarde demasiado en alcanzar niveles patológicos. Es como si me hubieran condenado a _Azkaban_: todo el día escudriñando un mundo frío y gris a través de unos ojos que cada día ven peor, sintiendo un horrible vacío dentro de mi…y perdiendo las pocas ganas de vivir junto con cada disgusto que el futuro me sigue deparando.

* * *

Es una noche preciosa. Las luces de la ciudad muggle han dejado de brillar por motivos que desconozco; las estrellas titilan sobre el terciopelo azur que se extiende sobre mi cabeza, lejos, fuera de mi alcance, en los lugares inexplorados en los que Luna Lovegood siempre residirá en mis ilusiones…sé que soy completamente idiota y, de hecho, estoy seguro de que el mundo estará mejor sin mí. 

El texto que ahora redacto no es más que una crónica del insufrible tormento que muchas personas, estoy seguro, soportan por doquier: un sortilegio indefinible que nos hace sentir vacíos y solos…que nos priva de excelentes oportunidades, que nos despoja del valor y las ganas de continuar con la lucha perdida de antemano en la que estamos sumergidos desde el momento en que nacemos. Un sortilegio al que estamos sometidos quienes no fuimos bendecidos con talentos sobresalientes, ni habilidades sobrenaturales, ni ingenio, ni intelecto: a los que no somos sino huecas cáscaras cuyo único propósito semeja adornar este jardín de los horrores que parece ser el mundo, como esas feas estatuillas que los muggles colocan en sus patios…

Pero yo me niego a seguir siendo una atracción de feria; me niego a continuar siendo un fracasado sin esperanza ni arreglo, un inútil lastre para los más ignorados capítulos de la fábula: esta noche, el fuego será mi libertador.

Guardaré esta carta de despedida…bueno, junto a lo que serán mis cenizas. Un pequeño hechizo salvaguardará al pergamino de ser devorado por las llamas.

* * *

Suspiro, mirando a mi alrededor. Y es que nunca me había fijado en lo bellos que han crecido mis vegetales…aunque quizá otros no pudieran ver lo que yo veo en el rocío que acaricia mis rosales, en la brisa que mece mis sauces, en las flores que se abren para saludar a la cercana nocturnidad. Quizá otras personas no pudieran estremecerse de la misma manera, con igual regocijo y tristeza, al descubrir una maravilla condenada a ser reducida a polvo por el inclemente paso de los años, privada de toda el esplendor que podría llegar a tener…como me ha ocurrido a mi: seguro que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si hubiera nacido en otras circunstancias, con un hado más compasivo. 

**--Incendio--**

Una llama escarlata comienza a lamer el pequeño montón de inciensos y especias que he dispuesto en el centro de mi jardín. Poco a poco, mientras el somnífero que he ingerido seda mis sentidos y me hace difícil sostener la pluma, las chispas prenden las demás pilas, más pequeñas.

La noche se transforma en día cuándo el resplandor se adueña del que fue mi hogar; y deseo llorar, pero la oscuridad reclama mi sentido…y no puedo negárselo.

**_Neville Longbottom_**

**D.E.P**


End file.
